Le journal de Gilderoy
by kodak
Summary: Qui ne reverais pas de faire un pas dans le cerveau brumeux de Gilderoy lockhart? A ne pas prendre au sérieux! Mais pour rire, c'est tout indiqué!
1. chapitre 1

**Bonjour!! Avec on ne peu plus de prétention, voici les pensée les plus secrete de votreprofesseur honni! sont journal! Rien de plus, rien de moins, pour votre bon plaisir! J'espère vous faire bien rigoler! Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'un délire!**

**

* * *

****--Le journal de Gildoroy--  
**  
Mon cher, mon _très_ cher journal!  
  
Comme tu doit te sentir honoré de lire mes belle parole! Et oui! Se n'est pas tout les jours qu'un homme digne de ma trempe doit te couvrir de son écriture on ne peut plus merveilleuse, on ne peut plus sublime et convoité! Après tout, je ne suis pas rien! On peut difficilement faire mieux même: Gilderoy lockhart, ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois laurèat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière hebdo! Bien entendu... Il est vrai que mes exploits sont merveilleusement courageux mais... le prix de sorcière-hebdo, **_CA_** c'est important! **_CA_** c'est ce qu'il faut! Je suis un homme merveilleux grâce a cela! Ma beauté en ferais tombé plus d'un! 

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pour rien que se sorcier de second ordre, soit Dumbledore est fait appel à _mes_ services! Il a peut-être débarrasser le monde de grindelwald, mais moi, _**moi**_, j'ai réussi à mettre K.O un homme qui a chasser le spectre de la mort, une femme spécialiste dans les goules, un homme qui a terrasser des harpies, un autre qui c'Est attaqué au trolls, Une femmes qui nous a débarasser d'une horde de vampires ainsi qu'unun spécialiste en   
dépistage de loup-garou et une autre des yéti! Et oui! _**MA**_ grandeur, **_MON_** intelligence est allé a bout de ses moins que rien! Et je me suis approprier tout le mérite! ah ah ah! Je suis mort de rire juste de pensé à quel point se fut facille! Une bande de débutant oui!

Passons à un tout autre sujet: J'ai dans exactement 1heure et 42 minute une séance de signature chez fleury et bott. Je suis _tellement_ magnanime! J'accorde de mon temps à de pauvres sorcières en pamoison devant ma sublime personne! Mes plumes sont toutes prêtes d'ailleurs! Il ne me reste plus qu'à leur jeter un sort de mon cru! Un sort d'admiration Quiconque regarde la signature plus de 10 seconde se mets à admirer la photo! La réputation, c'est tout se qui compte de nos jours!Regardez se voldemort, pas de réputation, il ne serait plus rien! Je pourrait peut-être me lancer dans un autre livre : Rencontre avec la gloire! Se petit Potter en aurais bien besoin! Ce n'est pas tout de terrasser voldemort, il faut l'entretenir sa réputation! c'est évident qu'a un an c'est difficile, mais sa famille aurait du y penser! Franchement! Enfin Gilderoy, ne te plain pas, de cette façon, tu as encore plus de gloire, d'adulation même! Je pourrait peut-être songé à partir unereligion qui porterais mon nom!

Oui! Comme je suis intelligent! En plus, en tant que nouveau professeur je pourrait déjà faire adhérer plusieur petite étudiante! C'est que t'est génialissime toi! Il est vrai que tout se qui me passe par la tête est génialissime! Quoique... ça pourrait éveiller des spouçons... J'y repensserai : _Note pour moi-même-- **Pensé a fondé une religion qui porte mon nom.**_

Mon devoir de célébrité m'appel, je doit te quitter précieux journal! Ne me trahi pas sourtout! Je devrais peut-être te jeter une sort de dissimulation? OH! Gilderoy tu est _si _vif! _Si_ intelligent! Continu comme ça et tu deviendra célèbre! Oh! Suis-je bête! Tu l'es déjà et **_RIEN_** ne pourrait de détroner!

* * *

**Si vous avez réussi à vous rendre jusqua la fin, je vous dit tout de suite : FÉLICITATION!!  
  
Je ne suis pas sur que j'en aurais eu le courage! Enfin, puisque vous passer par la,  
  
n'ésitez pas à me laisser une review! **

**Kodak**


	2. chapitre 2

**Voilà la suite (tant attendu) que je vous livre après à peine 2 jours d'attente! On ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas clémente! (je crois que Gilderoy détint sur moi.... :-S ) Enfin! Amusez-vous bien! Par contre, me faudrait un surnom pour Gilderoy, si quelqu'un à des idées, on ne se gène pas hein! Merci!  
  
Kodak!**

* * *

Oh Hector! Que dis-je? Hector de mon cœur!  
  
Je _devais_ te baptiser! Après tout, tu fais partie de _moi_, alors tu porteras mon deuxième prénom, soit, Hector!  
  
Heureusement que tu es là! Sinon, que ferais, dit moi? Ou pourrais-je épancher mon cœur, mon si précieux petit cœur? Tu ne devineras **JAMAIS** qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui alors que je distribuais signature après signature! Harry Potter! Et oui! Et grâce à ma merveilleuse bonté purement caritative, il va hériter d'une photo avec moi! Oh, Gilderoy, tu es tout simplement _trop _bon! Un article de plus dans la gazette du sorcier! Et c'est sans compter Sorcière-Hebdo... Ils vont se l'arracher cette photo! Décidément Gilderoy, tu as le tour pour être là au bon moment!  
  
Merlin!! Un coup de vent!! Et mes cheveux que je viens à peine de peigner! Dire que j'ai pris 40 minutes pour les mettre en place parfaitement!!  
  
Me voilà revenu! J'ai même battu mon propre record! Je m'en viens douer! Que dis-je? J'ai toujours été plus que doué. Enfin, au lieu du 40 minutes habituelle, je n'ai pris que 32 minute 54 secondes! Un record à inscrire!  
  
_Note pour moi-même -- **Record de 32 minutes 54 secondes pour me coiffer!  
**_  
Donc, avant que ce coup de vent qui devrait se mourir de honte, je disais que Harry Potter était passé alors que je distribuais mes humbles signatures. C'est une chance pour ce petit bonhomme! Bien qu'il soit jeune, il est promu à une bonne vie! Il est certain qu'il ne pourra pas me déloger, qui donc le pourrait? Mais avec un petit coup de main... Hum... Pendant que j'y pense.... Oh oui, Gilderoy, tu es presque trop intelligent pour ton propre bien! Pendant que j'enseignerais à tout ses petits esprits inférieurs qui court dans Poudlard, je pourrais prendre le petit Potter sous mon aile... J'imagine déjà les gros titre : _Le grand, le magnifique Gilderoy Lockhart, aide Harry Potter dans sa célébrité! Lockhart qui aide son prochain! Gilderoy Lockhart, le valeureux chevalier moderne qui donne de son précieux temps pour guider une jeune célébrité!  
_  
Gilderoy, je t'admire! Je t'idolâtre! De plus, une fois propulser au sommet, ce petit garnement pourrait m'être plus qu'utile! De la publicité gratuite! Je l'entends déj : _Oh oui! Gilderoy m'a beaucoup aidé, sans lui, je n'aurais rien pus faire de ce que j'Ai fait! Grâce à lui, j'ai prit confiance en moi, je me suis épanoui sur la place publique! Avant, je ne savais jamais comment agir, de plus, il m'a aidé à trouver plus de courage en moi!_ Si je n'étais pas moi, je m'épouserais!  
  
Enfin, reprenons du sérieux, je dois faire le point.  
  
C'est une **horreur**! Mon reflet (et bien oui, mon adorable maison est tapissée de miroir, après tout, personne ne me comprend mieux que moi- même!) m'apprend à l'instant que j'ai pris du poids! C'est une horreur! Vite, la pesée! _MERLIN QU'AIS-JE FAIT_!!! J'ai pris une livre!!!!!! Tu te rends compte Hector! Qu'allons-nous faire?? Dire que j'ai osé sortir avec une livre de trop! Et si mes photos le laissent transparaître? C'est un _DÉSASTRE_!!! Je vais suivre un régime c'est décidé! Que des légumes! Et du sport, 3 fois par jour! Oh non... pas de sport : Ça fait suer, et une star comme moi ne su pas! Et bien je mangerais encore moins de légumes! Mais pour les photos... Oh je sais! C'est Potter! Il est trop maigre! Il est normal que l'on est l'air un peu plus _B-A-T-T-I_, car se n'est pas _GROS_ près de lui! Gilderoy, tu es un géni!  
  
Aller Hector, je dois te laisser! Un homme _comme moi_ est occupé! C'est l'heure du repas! Il est primordial de manger à des heures fixes pour garder la forme! Et ensuite, je dois sélectionner les photos que je vais amener pour mon séjour à Poudlard! Après c'est un choix très dur à faire! Si je ne prends pas les bonnes, qui sait à quel point mon imagine, ma _sublime_ image pourrait en pâtir!  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart

* * *

**Et bien MERCI à mes deux reviewers!! J'en veux plus-euuuh!  
**  
**_Watterfly_** : Watterfly, je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu t'intéresse à ma vie! Que dire! Une fan de plus à mettre sur mon tableau! Bien entendu, tu es une parmis des milliers d'autres, mais je ne néglige JAMAIS mes fans! Malgré tout, je dois te contredire! Je ne suis ab-so-lu-ment pas imbus de moi-même! Au contraire, je sais me reconnaître à ma juste valeur, voilà tout! Quant à être frais-chier... je ne connais pas cette expression, tu dois être d'ascendance moldu! Mais merci du compliment! Avec mes meilleurs compliments – _Gilderoy Lockhart_ -  
  
**_Guilderinette_** : Quel joli prénom as-tu! Il ressemble à si méprendre au mien! Heureux que tu m'adores toi aussi! Merci pour tous les compliments! Je sais à quel point mes titres sont importants! Je pari que tu fais parti des lectrices de sorcière-hebdo qui mon fait élire cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur! Merlin! Que d'honneur! Je suis ton model! Comme c'est charmant! JE crois que tu devrais fonder le 44e fan club à mon nom! Je te nommerai présidente sans aucun doute! Dommage que tu es de la difficulté à te faire de la publicité, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai de faire bénéficier de mon aide, particulièrement si je suis ton model, c'Est certain que cela ajoute un poids dans la balance! Gouverné le monde? Tu dois te tromper de personne fillette, il est certain que se sera moi! Tu te prosterne devant moi? C'est trop! C'est trop voyons! Aller, relève-toi! Une apprentie célébrité ne se prosterne jamais! Tu dois toujours être debout ou assis, JAMAIS agenouillé! Voilà mon premier conseil, fais-en bon usage! Merci à toi chère fan! Avec mes meilleurs compliments – _Gilderoy Lockhart_ - 


	3. chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Bonjour! Wow! Une journée et je vous livre déjà la chapitre! C'est vous dire comment je vous aime! ( Ou plutôt à quel point je me marre en écrivant ce paquet de débilité! ) Enfin, je conseil ce genre de fic à TOUT le mondes!! C'est fou, on aborde tout les sujets et on se venge de tout le monde en faisait cela! Ça délivre comme jamais!  
  
Kodak**

**

* * *

**Hector! Comment vas-tu mon _sublimissime_ journal en ce beau jour d'août? Et bien moi, tout vas pour le mieux!  
  
Pourquoi me demanderas-tu (et avec raison)? Et bien j'ai perdu une livre _ET DEMI_!!! Le tout, en deux jours! Je sais, je sais, c'est lent, mais mon système n'est pas encore tout à fait parfait, bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'avouer! Après tout, la perfection n'est pas parfaite, donc, si la perfection ne l'est pas, et que je ne lui suis pas, cela veut dire que je suis _P-A-R-F-A-I-T_! Ne t'inquiète pas Hector, toi aussi tu l'es vu que tu es moi! Nous nous complétons!  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps, à mon grand malheur de t'écrire hier! Et pour cause, j'ai du tout déménager pour Poudlard... Ce fut une _horreur_! J'ai bien essayé de parlementer avec cet idiot de Dumbledore, il m'a dit qu'aucun professeur ne pouvait se libérer pour tout déménager à ma place! Te rends- tu compte Hector? J'ai du tout faire tout seul! Pourtant, se vieux bouc de directeur n'avais rien à faire lui, il remplissait quelques papiers à propos des dossiers étudiants : Foutaise oui! Moi, je dois m'occuper de ma vis publique! De mon apparence si subliminal! De mon sourire charmeur! De mes pectoraux de tombeurs! Mais surtout, oui surtout, je dois faire la cour! (Mais oui la cour Hector! Je t'explique dans quelques instants! Patiente ma beauté! ) Mais môssieur à dit qu'il ne pouvait pas! Quel fainéant! Pff! Je la lui revaudrai celle-là!  
  
Enfin! Pour revenir à un sujet plus... intéressant... Non, intéressant n'est pas le mot, il est impossible que je ne le sois pas, disons plutôt... Enfin, je trouverais une autre fois! J'ai trouvé un autre poisson Hector! Une nouvelle proie! Une sorcière tout ce qu'il y à de plus ordinaire, à l'exception de ses aventures! Et oui! L'an dernier, j'avais annoncé à la presse que je partais, le monde avait besoin de moi ais-je dit! Pourtant je me suis tout simplement exilé à Sept-Îles ( petit clin d'œil pour tout les québécois— Qui a-t-il à faire à Sept-Îles dites-moi!!??) Au Canada! Une contrée éloignée, coupé du monde, entièrement moldu d'ailleurs! Et la, comme je revenais je me suis rendu au bar « voyageur d'ailleurs » de l'allé des embrume, le tout, habillement camouflé. ( On ne peu pas surprendre le merveilleux Gilderoy Lockhart dans l'allé des embrumes voyons!) C'est la que j'ai rencontré cette demoiselle française indigne de tout intérêt pour moi, à l'exception d'un petit détail : Aimer D'Amour (c'est l'insignifiante!) À su se débarrasser d'un certain monstre qui causait bien des problèmes à certain moldu dans le Nord de l'Écosse! Si je me souviens bien, se serait le monstre du Lochness... Enfin, je l'ai saoulé ( comme à mon habitude!) Et elle n'était plus très clair après 30 minutes, mais je l'ai mit sous le sort du silence, elle ne pourra rien révéler à _personne_, excepter moi! Et heureusement, elle n'en à encore parler à personne! Pff, quelle idiote!! C'est presque _trop_ facile! Enfin, je la revois samedi, dans deux semaine, mais je vais la faire entrer en douce dans mes appartements! Parlant de sa, je devrais demander à vieux bouc si je peux faire entrer des « amies » à moi lors de mes congés... Il ne devrait pas y avoir des problèmes! On peut _difficilement_ me refuser quelque chose longtemps après tout!  
  
Les cours commence dans à peine 4 jours, je dois être présenter au personnel enseignant ce soir pendant l'heure du souper (dîner pour les Français.) J'ai hâte de voir le travail de ses abominables elfes de maisons, cela doit être _horrible_! Quel genre de nourriture infect vont-il préparer? Plein de calorie je suppose, plein de gras et de sucre! J'ai proposé au vieux barbu de revoir les menu, mais il m'a dit que se n'étais pas nécessaires! Mais il ne se rend pas compte! Il est_ TELLEMENT_ égoïste! Il ne pense à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même! Et moi dans tout ça? A-t-il pensé à quel point mon image pourrait _en pâtir_? Il n'est pas dit que Gilderoy Lockhart mangeras n'importe quoi! Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Il va voir lui!  
  
Enfin, je dois aller me préparer Hector! Il ne me reste que 2h37 minutes avant le souper, et tu sais à _quel point_ un homme peu _être long_ à se préparer!  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart **

* * *

  
Wow! 4 review! Le double du premier chapitres! Alors tout le monde est prêt? Gilderoy prend sa plume et....  
  
_Gaeriel Palpatine_ :** Une religion? Moi aussi je crois que c'est une bonne idée! Tu adhère cher Fan? Tu seras ma première inscrite! Félicitation! Je t'envoie un autographe comme prix! Mais il est vrai que je suis un dieu séducteur! (Clin d'œil séducteur) Et merci pour le nouveau surnom! Il est vrai que maître me va comme un gant! – Gilderoy Lockhart-  
  
**_Watterlily_ : **(désoler pour l'autre fois!) Je suis plus qu'heureux et flatté que tu me trouve si palpitant! Il est vrai que l'on ne s'ennuie jamais près de moi! Quant à drôle... et bien, il est tout aussi vrai que j'ai un humour à coupé le souffle, on me la souvent dit! Merci de me dire que ma livre n'étais pas de trop, mais je suis parfait! Et cette livre étais un imperfection! Tu comprends? Je sais que je suis parfois dure à suivre du à mon extrême intelligence, me ne t'en fait pas, un jour peut-être auras-tu ta chance! Et Hector est ravi de te plaire! D'ailleurs il me fait dire qu'il à un petit faible pour toi! Chanceuse, va! – Gilderoy Lockhart-  
  
**_Astrie _:** Comment cela du pur délire? TOUT ce que j'écris à un sens, exactement comme moi! Enfin, Heureux que tu me trouve merveilleux! (Je suis né comme ça vois-tu!) Enfin, il est vrai que cela sera prodigieux lorsque je serai à Poudlard, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Peut-être seras- tu parmis les chanceuses qui bénéficierons de mon enseignement de maître! Quelle démence dit-moi? Il est on ne peu plus certain qui je suis et resterai sain d'esprit! Par contre, toi... Je commence à me demander si... Enfin! Merci tout de même! – Gilderoy Lockhart-  
  
**_Sugy_ :** Et bien oui! J'ai un journal intime, plus communément appeler Hector! C'est un petit surnom affectif! Je te le présenterai peut-être un jour, mais gare à lui, c'est un vrai tombeur! Heureux que tu trouve ma vie original, mais il est vrai qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec moi, et aussi que tu trouve cela génial! –Gilderoy Lockhart- 


End file.
